Cette journée est totalement normale, ou pas !
by NekoGardenFox
Summary: Parce que vous croyez que toutes les journées de nos amis blader sont normales ? Un OS censé être drôle qui, j'espère, vous ferra rire !


**Moi : Coucou tout le monde !**

**Mélanie : Salut.**

**Bao : C'est quoi ce délire… ?**

**Aguma : Bonne question...**

**Moi : Je sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Je crois que je m'ennuyer… ****D'autant que c'est une réécriture d'un OS que j'avais posté qui aller avec une fic que j'ai supprimé parce que je n'arrivais plus à l'écrire et que j'aimais plus ce que j'y faisais… La fic en question passera peut-être en réécriture… Un jour…**

**Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas mais le perso de Mélanie, si !**

* * *

**Japon, B-Pit**

C'est une journée normale au B-Pit, enfin… Est-ce que « normal » est le mot ? Gingka et Kyoya sont venus mais pas pour que Madoka répare leurs toupies, c'est déjà ça mais… Gingka est en train de s'empiffrer de hamburgers sous le regard désespéré de Madoka, Kyoya est sur son téléphone à envoyer des SMS à on-ne-sais-qui et on s'en fout, (les bruits de clavier le prouve), Benkeï essaye par tous les moyens possible et inimaginable de gratter un burger à Gingka mais se fait repousser à chaque fois, Yu est en train de manger sa 31ème glace de la journée et Tsubasa est en train de lire un bouquin d'horreur ! Alors que ce n'est pas du tout son style de lecture ! Non, ce n'est définitivement pas une journée normale, moi je vous l'dit ! C'est dans ce cadre plus qu'improbable que débarque Kenta complètement choqué par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui !… Gingka fut le premier à le remarquer et à dire quelque chose depuis plus d'une heure !

**Gingka :** He Kenta ! T'avais oublié que tu devais venir compter le nombre de burger que je peux manger en une heure ! Je n'peux pas tout faire à la fois, moi !

**Madoka :** *facepalm*

**Kenta : **Ah euh oui, pardon Gingka…

**Gingka :** Bah, pas grave t'inquiète !

Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette journée ! Kyoya n'a même pas levé les yeux de son portable ! Je rappelle qu'il est censé être un solitaire et ça fait bien 30 minutes qu'il n'a pas lâché son portable des yeux ! Il parle à qui sérieusement ? Benkeï a réussi à prendre un burger à Gingka qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien ! Et Tsubasa a fini son livre et est en train d'en lire un autre ! Et c'est encore un bouquin d'horreur ! Gingka est en train de manger son 185ème burger tandis que Yu fini sa glace parfum chocolat. Madoka observa la scène et soupira

**Madoka :** C'est vraiment une drôle de journée aujourd'hui…

Kenta acquiesça.

**VvVvVv**

**USA, Gymnase Dungeon**

Bienvenue au Gymnase Dungeon ! Un endroit où il ne se passe pas un jour sans que Masamune Kadoya ne fasse des blagues à quelqu'un, cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Toby et Zéo de se prendre le seau d'eau que Masamune avais préalablement placé au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, aidé bien évidement de son abruti prétentieux de pote, j'ai nommé King ! Chris assista à la scène et ne put s'empêcher de se coller un facepalm. Nan mais comprenez le aussi ! Il traîne avec 2 débiles qui passent leurs temps à faire des blagues nuls ! La seule différence c'est que l'un des deux est prétentieux en plus d'être con ! …Quoi qu'en terme de prétention, l'autre n'est pas mal non plus…

**Zéo :** *agacé* Masamune, King…

**Masamune et King :** On vous a eu ! XD

**Toby :** Vous êtes vraiment pénible avec vos blagues, en plus maintenant on est trempé…

Chris poussa son …Euh… Laissez-moi compter… 1… 2… 3… 4… 240ème soupire depuis le début de la journée. Zéo soupira à son tour et tira Toby par le bras pour allait chercher des serviettes pour essuyer leurs cheveux. Pendant leur absence Masamune et King s'était précipité pour aller chercher quelque chose.

**Chris :** *pense* Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore ?

Masamune et King revienne avec un air malicieux, et Masamune tenait dans ses mains un… Vous n'en saurez pas plus ! Vous pouvez me taper…

**VvVvVv**

**Quelque part en Afrique**

Nile était scotcher à son portable en train de discuter avec quelqu'un, non mais c'est la journée « reste attaché à ton portable » aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Et il capte alors qu'il est en plein milieu de euh… Bah c'est vrai, il est ou en fait ? Quelque part en Afrique, oui, mais OÙ exactement ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que Damure débarqua. C'est aussi la journée « tape-toi l'incruste » ou comment ça se passe ?

**Damure :** Nile ?

**Nile :** *lève la tête* Hum ?

**Damure :** Tu devrais venir voir ça…

Nile se dépêcha d'envoyer son message avant de poser son téléphone et de suivre son ami. Quelques mètres plus loin, les deux garçons virent des éléphants en train de faire une bataille d'eau ! Oui, vous avez bien lu : UNE BATAILLE D'EAU ! Cette journée est normale ! Cette journée est tout à fait normale !

**Nile :** C'est quoi ça ?! O_o

**Damure :** Je me pose la même question…

Nile n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que lui et Damure se prirent une trombe d'eau dans la tronche… (Désolée cette partie n'était pas très longue)

**VvVvVv**

**Afrique, Temple de la Montagne de Brume**

Ah, bah cette fois on sait où on est ! Au Temple de la Montagne de Brume ! Et… Attendez une seconde… WTF ?! Dynamis est en train de s'entrainer à faire le poirier ! LE POIRIER ! Cette journée est normale... Tout à fait NORMALE ! Euh, maintenant que j'y pense : faudrait peut-être lui dire qu'il devrait mettre un survêt s'il veut faire de la gym, parce que sa toge de gardien, elle doit le gêner, non ? Pas le temps d'y penser que le gardien se vautre en avant, sur le dos quoi. Aouch, ça doit faire mal. Ah oui, faudrait aussi lui dire que s'entrainer sur un sol en pierre ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ! …Sauf si tu veux te péter le dos… Et avoir un trauma crânien par la même occase…

**Dynamis :** Aïïïe ! …Hum ?

De la lumière bleue apparut sur la porte du temple, signe que quelqu'un avait résolu l'énigme permettant de l'ouvrir. Dynamis se releva rapidement. Manquerait plus que quelqu'un le voit étalé par terre, non mais oh !

**Tithi :** Surpriiiiiiiiiiiise ^-^

**Dynamis :** Bonjour Tithi, comment vas-tu ?

**Tithi :** Génial ! Comme d'habitude !

Et là, vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'en voulant courir vers Dynamis, le pauvre Tithi s'emmêle les pieds et se casse la figure en poussant un cri de fillette ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il vient de se passer…

**Dynamis** **:** Tithi ?! Ça va ?!

**Tithi :** *se relève* Ça va nickel ! Au fait, je peux t'emprunter ton livre sur les étoiles ?

**Dynamis : ***sourit* Bien sûr.

Tithi se précipita pour aller chercher le livre dont il parler en sautillant et en manquant de se casser la figure encore une fois

**VvVvVv**

**Quelque part en Chine**

Bao et Aguma était assis sur un banc, parlant de tout et de rien avec en fond sonore les gazouillis des oiseaux ou plutôt leurs cris similaires à ceux d'un tracteur à l'agonie ! Retenez bien celle-là, j'ai mis 30 minutes à le trouver ! Mais bref ! Bao se leva et se planta devant Aguma

**Bao :** *essaye d'imiter la voix de Chao Xin* Je m'appelle Chao Xin et comme j'ai tout un tas de groupies qui me disent que je suis le plus fort et que j'ai un égo surdimensionné, je suis complètement d'accord avec elles ! Ah oui et aussi, je suis le mec le plus prétentieux que tu n'aies jamais vu !

**Aguma :** *mort de rire* C'est tellement lui !

**Bao :** *fait une sorte de référence* Merci, merci. A toi !

**Aguma :** Ok ! Mais je te préviens, j'n'ai pas autant d'imagination que toi !

Bao retourna s'assoir et Aguma se planta devant son ami et se racla la gorge

**Aguma :** *essaye d'imiter la voix de Kyoya* Je m'appelle Kyoya et je suis tellement énervé que je ressemble à Bakugo de My Hero Academia et je fais appelé « lion solitaire » alors que les lions ne sont PAS solitaires! *soupire* …Je t'avais dit que je n'ai pas autant d'imagination que toi. (Et moi, je n'avais plus d'idées T_T)

**Bao :** Pas grave, c'était déjà bien !

Non mais je rêve ?! Monsieur « je passe mes journées à la salle de sport » vient de caler OKLM une référence à My Hero Academia ! …Cette journée me fatigue…

* * *

**Moi : C'est la première fois que j'écrit un truc comme ça, j'espère que c'était bien même si j'ai un peu manqué d'idée à la fin…**

**Aguma, Bao et Mélanie : s'en foutent mais alors totalement***

**Moi : J'vous dérange tous les trois ?**

**Aguma, Bao et Mélanie : Oui !**

**Moi : -_-**

**Une Review pour le plaisir ?**


End file.
